The Gift
by Poohbear-29
Summary: AU-The Firm-Chris gives Vin a Birthday gift that winds up with near deadly repercussions.
1. Chapter 1

Author-----Winnie

AU-----The Firm

Title--- The Gift

Rating-----PG

Disclaimer----I still don't own them, no copyright infringement intended.

Comments-----This story was written for Ninheve as a thank you for all the wonderful pictures she's supplied me with. The idea came in the chat room when the subject of cliffs came up. Thanks again Julie for all the medical details and the idea for the fic in the first place. As usual I couldn't have done it without you, Pard.

THE GIFT!!! 

"Tell me again that we're having fun, Tanner," Chris Larabee said as he wrapped his coat tightly around him.

"Ah, hell, Chris, how was I supposed to know it was gonna rain. The ranger station said it was supposed to be hot and sunny with maybe a few puffy white clouds," the sharpshooter laughed as rain dripped from his hair in rivulets.

"Hmm, those clouds don't look to white or puffy to me. Kinda look more on the dark side."

"Reminds me of some of your moods," Tanner laughed in spite of the chill running through him as he huddled under the overhanging ledge.

"Very funny, Tanner," Larabee grinned in spite of his discomfort.

"Do I have to remind you whose idea this whole thing was?"

Larabee glanced at the younger man, a tiny grin on his face as he remembered the surprised look on his friends face as he opened his birthday gift. Chris spent months researching the perfect gift for Vin Tanner, a man who relished the outdoors. "You saying this is all my fault?"

Tanner grinned as he shook the rain from his hair. "Well I don't think I can blame you for the rain but you did pay for the trip," the younger man said. "Seriously, Chris, this is one of the best birthday presents I've ever had. I've dreamed of visiting Yellowstone but never thought I'd get the chance."

"I'm glad, Vin."

"It's even better because you agreed to come along," Tanner told his friend.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun," Larabee laughed.

"It looks like it's finally letting up. You ready to get out of here?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm looking forward to a hot bath, hot coffee, and hot soup."

"You must be gettin' old, Larabee."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You never mentioned a hot woman," Tanner answered and laughed at the stunned look on the blonds face.

"I thought that was a given," Larabee glared.

Tanner's quicksilver laughter rang out over the wilderness, echoing off the surrounding cliffs. "You know, Cowboy, you sounded like Buck just now."

The blonds' laughter joined his friends as he stepped out from under the ledge. "How far off the trail do you think we are?" he asked as he searched for a sign of the path they were supposed to follow.

"I don't think we're to far off. It's a damn good thing you spotted that bear before he spotted us. Let's just go back the way we came and we should find the trail."

"You mean we have to cross that ledge again?" Larabee asked, remembering the horror of watching his friend lose his footing. Chris's reaction had been pure instinct and he'd grabbed the younger man's backpack before he'd plunged down the cliff face.

"It's the only way. I promise to be more careful this time," Tanner grinned sheepishly.

"I'll believe that when I see it. Lead the way, Tanner. I want to get out of these wet clothes." Larabee said as he lifted his heavy backpack onto his shoulders. He smiled as he watched the younger man do the same.

Silence once more took over as the two men made their way back towards the trail. Chris watched as the younger man, a natural tracker, led them easily back to the ledge. "Are you sure there's no easier way?" Larabee asked as he looked over the edge. The cliff face was a jumble of rocks, broken trees, and deadwood. The raw danger of the area was broken only by the abundance of wildflowers. The path itself was wide enough to walk across but was treacherous because of the heavy downpour

"I don't think we should go searching for another way out. I have a feeling this storm ain't over yet, Chris."

"Alright, Pard, let's get it over with," Larabee said.

Tanner moved out on the narrow ledge, carefully placing his feet on the slippery surface. "Better take it slow, Cowboy," he ordered as his friend followed him. Both men had their backs pressed tightly against the wall in an effort to keep their balance.

"You're not kidding, Vin. Slow and careful," Larabee said just before the narrow section he was on gave way.

"Chris!" the younger man shouted as he reached out to grab his friend, barely missing the edge of the backpack. He grabbed the edge of the slope and watched helplessly as his friend went over the cliff.

Chris knew he was going to fall and reached for anything to try to keep his balance. His hand touched a large protruding root, but months of rot had caused it to weaken and he felt it snap. His body began spinning wildly as he tumbled down the sheer face of the cliff. His left arm slammed against a rock as he tumbled head over heals. A scream ripped from his throat as he felt something snap in his left leg. He fought the blackness that welled up inside him as his right leg slammed into a tree and he barely registered that pain as his back came up against a small boulder. He thought his downward journey had ended but the rock came loose and once more he was sliding down the cliff. '_Musta_ _found every damn rock on the mountain,'_ was his last conscious thought as his head impacted with a small sapling.

Tanner could only watch in shock as his friends' body, looking more like a marionette than a human, finally came to rest at the base of the cliff. He'd watched in horror as the blond's body slammed into the debris cluttering the path he'd taken. With little care for his own safety, Vin Tanner followed the same course down the cliff his friend took moments before.

He reached the bottom without incident and knelt beside the injured man. "Chris," he said as he began examining his friend through the wet clothing. He reached for the neck, relieved at the strong pulse he felt there. Larabee's body was covered in bruises, his clothing torn, his backpack ripped to shreds.

Tanner pulled off his own backpack and dropped it to the ground. He pulled out the first aid kit and opened it up, placing it within easy reach of his hands.

Shaking his head he began a slow careful exam of the injured man, beginning with the gash above his right eye. The cut was approximately two inches long, a deep purple lump surrounding it. Vin continued his cursory exam, scowling as he saw the extent of the damage to the left arm and shoulder. Blood pooled around the protruding bone and he knew this was an extremely dangerous injury. He'd have to figure out a way to cover the wound and keep it and the broken collarbone immobilized. He continued down the man's body, checking for damaged ribs, relieved when he found nothing broken. His hands felt the break in the left leg, between the knee and the hip, "Gonna have a lot of fixin' up to do before I can get ya outta here, Cowboy," he said as he finished the left leg and moved on to the right. Once more his hands found a break between the knee and ankle.

"Dammit, Chris, you really did a good job on yourself this time," Tanner's voice was filled with frustration.

"Vin?" Larabee felt the hands touching him and opened his eyes. "Oh, God!" he cried as agonizing pain flooded every part of his body.

"Lay still, Cowboy, Got a lot of work to do. The faster I get it done the faster we can get ya off this damn rock," Tanner said as he cleaned the cut over Larabee's eye, placing a square of gauze over the injury.

"Gonna be sick," Larabee's weak voice warned as he turned his head, crying out as the pain and his emptying stomach caused him more misery. He felt Tanner's hands on his left shoulder and gasped as he let his head drop back to the ground.

'_Concussion,_' Tanner immediately thought as he held his gasping friend. "Chris, I'm gonna have to set the broken bones."

"Not yet, Vin. I c...can't s...stand it. H...hurts too much. Please, Vin, just leave it," the blond pleaded.

"Don't have much choice, Larabee. Can't get you outta here until I do. Now you just lie there while I gather the things I need," Tanner said, ignoring the pained look on his friends face as he stood up.

The blond watched as his young friend moved away. He'd seen the lines of pain and horror on the sharpshooters face and knew the injuries to his own body were massive. _'Don't think it's gonna matter what you do, Vin. I'm not getting off of this mountain_ _alive,'_ he thought as pain radiated out from his back. He fought the tears that threatened to fall, _'Dammit Larabee, don't be such a whiner. It's just a little pain,'_ he gasped and lay still as the darkness fell over him once again.

Tanner built a fire and moved back to his friend. He'd fashioned splints, using his Swiss army knife, carefully trimming the sharp edges. He turned to the right leg first, preying Larabee would remain unconscious he took hold of the leg and snapped the bone in place, his eyes never leaving the pale face of his friend.

Vin's concern grew as Chris didn't move or make a sound as he removed his wet and dirt covered clothing. The concern building even more when no protests came as he treated the injuries. Finally finished with his legs he moved on to the compound break in the left arm. Using the last of the water he cleaned the blood from the broken skin, grateful there didn't seem to be much blood. As quickly as he could he snapped the bone in place, ignoring the sharp cry of alarm from the blond. '_God, I wish Nathan was here,'_ he thought as he bandaged the injury and splinted the arm.

By the time Vin finished his ministrations he set about pitching the two-man Timberline lightweight camping tent he carried in his backpack. Once the tent was set up, Tanner placed his own sleeping bag on the floor and carefully moved the blond inside, covering him with the second sleeping bag. His hand gently touched the injured man's forehead, checking for any sign of fever. The forehead was warm but nothing to be concerned about yet.

Tanner placed more wood on the fire and moved to the creek he'd found close by. He filled the two canteens and hurried back to the makeshift camp.

Chris opened his eyes and tried to focus on anything but the pain. The constant agonizing pain that seemed to take hold of his arm and both legs. His head throbbed with every heartbeat and he felt chilled to the bone. His memories were fleeting as he tried to make sense of why he hurt so much. The last thing he remembered was stepping out on the narrow ledge. He knew someone had been with him but couldn't seem to remember who it was. A picture of a smiling longhaired man came to mind and he tried to sit up, "Vin!" he cried out as he relived the moment when his friend had nearly fallen.

Tanner heard the cry, dropped the canteen and moved into the tent. He placed his hands on the blonds' upper chest, easing him back down on the soft sleeping bag. "Hey, Cowboy, what're you hollering about?"

"V...Vin," Larabee's glazed eyes focused on his friend. "N...not hurt?"

"Me? No, Chris, I'm not hurt," Tanner assured the other man.

"T...thought you fell," Larabee coughed and clutched his right arm to his chest.

"Not me, Cowboy. You're the one who decided to slide down the side of a mountain."

"T...that why I feel l...like shit?"

"I'd say it has a lot to do with it," Tanner laughed. "I'm just gonna cook us up some of those dehydrated soups."

"Oh joy," Larabee groaned as he closed his eyes.

"No sleeping yet, Pard. I need you to drink a little water first," Tanner said as he lifted the blond head and helped him drink from the tin cup.

Chris turned his head after drinking a couple of small sips. "Thanks," he whispered as he closed his eyes again.

"Anytime, Cowboy, anytime," Tanner said as he left the tent.

Larabee had no idea how long he laid there, fighting the building nausea in his stomach and the pain in his abdomen. He used his uninjured right hand to touch his abdomen and knew something was wrong. The area was firm, but very tender and he wondered if he had internal injuries. Groaning softly Chris opened his eyes, worried that the younger man would overdo things in his efforts to care for him.

"You awake, Chris?"

"Y...yeah," Larabee's pain filled voice answered.

"Think you can drink a little of this soup?"

"G...guess so," he gasped.

"I'm gonna sit you up a little and put my backpack under your head. It might hurt a bit," Tanner explained as he lifted the blond forward, careful of the immobilized arm and shoulder.

Larabee waited for the world to stop spinning before opening his eyes again. He groaned and once more clutched at his abdomen as Tanner reached for the cup of warm liquid. The grimace on his friends face told him this was more than just nausea. "Chris, let me take a look," he ordered softly.

"K."

Vin removed the blonds' right hand from his abdomen and palpated the area, causing the injured man to cry out weakly. The firmness and tenderness of the upper left area of the abdomen worried Vin and he sat back on his heels.

"W...what is it?"

"Not sure, Cowboy, maybe just an upset stomach," Tanner told him.

"T...told you b...before you're not a g...good liar," Chris said, his body shivering uncontrollably.

"I could say the same for you, " Tanner said, wrapping the sleeping bag more tightly around his friend. He picked up the cup of soup and slowly fed it to the man, his concern growing as he felt the cold clamminess of his skin, and the trembling of his body. He managed to get half the cup into the blond before he pushed the cup away with his hand.

"What h...happened to me, Vin?" Larabee asked seriously.

Tanner's eyebrows narrowed as he looked at the pale face. "You took a tumble down the side of a cliff. Banged yourself up pretty good too."

"C...cliff. Damn, I c...can't r...remember," he said, fear evident in his voice and on his face.

"That's alright, Pard, it'll come back to you," the sharpshooter assured him. Vin watched the face as it contorted in pain. He knew Larabee was in bad shape and the sooner he got him to medical attention the better. He thought the blond had fallen asleep until the man spoke softly.

"I'm not g...gettin' off t...this mountain am I, Vin?"

"Course you are, Chris. We both are. You just gotta let me do all the work and I'll get you to the hospital. I'm not letting you go, Larabee! You hear me. I'm not lettin' you go and I'm not lettin' you give up. The guys need you, Chris. Dammit, Cowboy, I need you," Tanner shouted and then lowered his voice. "Don't give up, Chris. I know you're hurting but just hang on, alright?"

"I'll try, V...Vin. So t...tired. So c...cold," his teeth chattered as he struggled to stay awake.

"Go back to sleep, Cowboy. I promise we're both gettin' outta here," Tanner swore as he hurried from the tent.

Three hours later, with maybe six more hours of sunlight ahead of him, the sharpshooter finished building the makeshift stretcher/travois. He'd used two sturdy saplings as the main poles. He pulled Chris's tent from his backpack and used the nylon ropes to affix smaller saplings to the main poles. Once finished with that section he cut the Nylon tent lengthwise and used more of the rope to attach it to the stretcher. When he was finished he tested the poles, making sure he couldn't pull them apart. He pulled the stretcher over to the tent and lay it flat on the ground.

Vin slid into the tent, stopping for a minute to watch the blonds' chest. He knew Larabee's breathing was far to fast and he began to worry about shock and hypothermia.

"Vin? What's wrong?" Larabee gasped weakly.

"Nothing, Cowboy. Just came to see if you were ready to get out of here."

"H...how?" Larabee asked.

"I'm gonna carry you."

"C...carry me? How're you gonna do t...that?"

"By using a travois. It's not gonna be a comfortable ride for you, Pard, but we gotta get you to the hospital. Now I'm gonna take this sleeping bag off you and wrap you in the one you're lying on. You just lie still and let me do everything, Ok?"

"Ok," the blond answered, shivering as Tanner removed the sleeping bag, exposing his bruised body to the air.

Vin pulled the second sleeping bag around the blond, zipping him in securely. "Ill be right back, Cowboy."

"I'll be h...here," Larabee answered.

Tanner hurried to place the sleeping bag around the stretcher, wrapping it in such a way that he used the zipper to hold the bag to the poles. "You ready, Chris?" he asked as he ducked back into the tent.

"R...ready for what?" the blond asked, looking around confusedly.

"Ready to get out of here."

"T...think so," Larabee answered, still unsure what was happening.

"Sorry, Pard, this is gonna hurt for a few minutes," Tanner said as he began pulling the sleeping bag, with his friend inside, out of the tent. The outright cries of pain were alarming to the younger man but he knew he couldn't stop. To stop now would mean more pain and lost time. The sooner he got Chris on the stretcher the sooner he could start pulling him along the base of the cliff and find an easier way up.

Chris held his breath as Vin pulled him out of the tent. His right hand fisted tightly, his eyes clenched tight, his jaw locked as he tried not to cry out.

"Ok, Cowboy, now for the hard part," Tanner said.

"T...thought that was the h...hard part," Larabee groaned.

"I'm gonna lift you on the stretcher now, Cowboy. Take a deep breath and I'll do it as quickly as I can," Tanner told him as he gently rolled the blond on his side, holding him in position for a few seconds while he pushed the stretcher underneath him. He gently rolled Chris onto his back. He watched as the older man struggled to get his breathing under control. Finally his breathing seemed to get easier, but the lines of pain never left the handsome face. "Just gonna make sure you're not gonna fall off," Tanner said as he cut the nylon ropes from the now empty tent.

"K," the blond gasped painfully.

Tanner secured Larabee's body to the stretcher and reached for the cup of warm soup broth he'd already prepared. "Drink a little of this, Cowboy, and we'll be on our way," Tanner said, lifting the blond head and helping him swallow the tepid liquid. Once again Chris only took a few small sips before turning away.

"N...nuff," he said, closing his eyes once more.

"Alright, Cowboy, now you try to sleep and we'll be out of here in no time," Tanner said.

"Hmm," was the only answer he received as Larabee lost the fight to stay awake.

Tanner watched the man's chest, worried that his breathing seemed to be getting harsher. He felt the pulse at the blonds' throat and knew it was weaker than when he'd first checked him. "Dammit, Cowboy, you gotta hang on," he pleaded as he stood up looked at his watch and picked up the poles. "We got six hours of daylight, Pard. Should be able to get you up to the trail by then," Tanner said aloud, even though he knew the blond was far beyond hearing.

Vin walked along the base of the mountain, his arms aching with the effort it took to keep the stretcher moving. He'd been walking for well over two hours but hadn't found an easier place to try to scale the cliff. A strangled cry from behind him caused him to stumble but he didn't go down. He gently placed the stretcher on the ground and hurried to his friends' side. "Hey, Cowboy, you awake?" he asked, keeping the fear from his voice as he saw how much pain his friend was actually in.

"Hmm," Larabee answered. "C...can't stand t...this m...much longer. H...hurts too damn much."

"I know it does, Pard, but we're almost out of here," Tanner lied.

"It's c...cold, Vin. R...really cold," the blond gasped through chattering lips.

"Won't be cold much longer. We'll find the ranger station and I'm sure he'll have a nice fire going," Tanner said. He looked up at the sun, feeling the heat on his face. _'It's not_ _cold, Pard. Please, God, let me get him outta here,'_ the sharpshooter prayed silently.

"V...Vin?"

"Yeah, Cowboy?"

"In c...case I don't m...make it..."

"Don't talk like that, Chris. I ain't gonna listen to that shit. You hear me? I know you're hurtin' right now but you gotta just keep fighting cause if you die on me I'll never forgive you. You're the closest thing I got to family and I can't lose you too," Tanner ground out.

"I'm s...sorry, Vin," Larabee said as he lost consciousness again.

"Chris!" Tanner cried reaching out to touch the vein in his neck once again, finally releasing his own breath when he felt the slow, but steady pulse. "Please stay alive, Pard," he said as he placed his hand over his friends' heart before turning back to the task at hand.

Tanner was exhausted and didn't notice the upward grade of the slope until he was halfway up. He placed the stretcher back on the ground and turned to check on his friend. He was surprised to see the green eyes open and almost lucid. "Hey, Pard, How are you doing?"

Larabee lifted his head and looked around. "Where the h...hell are we, V...Vin?"

"We're still on the Seven Mile Hole trail, Pard."

"Seven Mile Hole? What're we d...doing here?"

"You gave me this trip as a birthday present," Tanner explained, worried about the blonds' confusion.

"I did. D...doesn't seem l...like it was s...such a good i...idea from w...where I am," the blond laughed weakly.

"I bet it don't. Want some water?"

"Yeah," Larabee rasped. He took two quick gulps from the canteen and started coughing harshly.

"Easy, Cowboy," Tanner said as he tucked the sleeping bag securely around his friend. He waited till the coughing stopped and drank some of the water himself, coughing as he recapped the canteen.

"S...sounds like you got a c...cold," the blond said softly.

"I'm fine, Chris. Now you just lie back and enjoy the ride. Better keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all time," Tanner said, grinning at the older man.

Larabee laughed, remembering the warning given every time you rode the coasters at Disneyland. "Damn straight," he said as Vin picked up the stretcher once more.

Vin kept moving up the trail, his arms now numb to what had once been a throbbing pain. The sun had dipped below the horizon as he pulled his weary body and the stretcher over the edge. Once more turning to check on his partner. Larabee was still unconscious and Vin once more drank from the canteen, recapping it and looking around at the encroaching darkness. He recognized a large rock formation shaped like a fist and surrounded by large pines. It was used as a marker by hikers and Rangers alike.

"Not much further, Cowboy," Tanner said happily. "The Ranger Station should be an easy two mile hike down the road." The sharpshooter lifted the poles once more, ignoring the open blisters on the palms of his hand, and started towards the station.

By the time he reached the Station, night had completely taken over and Vin was shivering violently. He pulled the stretcher and it's burden up to the door, placed it gently on the ground, and pounded loudly on the door.

"Just a minute," a female voice called from inside.

"We need help," Tanner rasped, coughing loudly.

Sylvia Mercer heard the pleading voice and hurried to the door. She threw it open and glanced at the dishevelled man standing before her. "What happened?" she asked sympathetically.

"My friend fell down the cliff over at the Seven Mile Hole trail. He's hurt real bad," Tanner explained.

"How far back is he?" Mercer asked as she opened the door and tried to pull the young man inside.

"No, Ma'am, he's right here. I carried him back. He's beat up bad. You gotta get a medivac chopper out here," Tanner told her as he knelt beside Larabee's unconscious form.

"Let's get him inside," Sylvia said as she picked up one end of the stretcher. She waited for the exhausted looking young man to pick up his end and the two carried the burden inside.

"Let's put him over by the fire," she suggested.

Tanner nodded and they placed Larabee beside the fireplace.

She picked up a blanket off the single bad and pitched it to the younger man, "You'd better get outta them clothes and get warmed up yourself while I call for help," she said. "There's some clothing that should fit you in the cupboard over there," she told him as she used the radio to contact her home base.

Vin touched the too still form of his friend; his chest constricting as he thought of how close he was to losing him. "See, Cowboy, I told you I'd get you out of here," he whispered.

"T...thanks."

"Chris?"

"Yeah. W...where are we?"

"Ranger Station. She's calling for help right now."

"G...good, " Larabee answered.

"They're sending an ambulance from the clinic."

"Ambulance? He needs a medivac helicopter and a hospital not a clinic," Tanner said angrily.

"E...easy, Vin," the blond said, gasping as pain raced through him again.

Sylvia smiled at the pale blond on the floor. She knew he was badly injured from the awkward outline of his body. "There's nowhere the medivac chopper can land here. It should be waiting for you when you reach the clinic," she explained as she touched the blonds' forehead. "What's your name?" she asked as the dazed green eyes looked at her.

"Chris Larabee," the blond answered weakly.

"And you?"

"Vin Tanner."

"Well, Vin, you best do as I said and get changed. I've got some hot chocolate and some soup warming on the stove. By the time you've changed it should be ready," she told the longhaired man.

"C...change, Vin. It's c...cold," Larabee shivered as the words left his lips.

"I will, Cowboy," Tanner assured the injured man as he reached behind him and took the pillows from the bed.

"T...tired," Larabee said as his eyes drooped.

"I know you are. Go to sleep, Chris."

"K."

"Sylvia, he's in shock."

"You lift his legs and I'll place these pillows underneath him," she said.

"Thanks," he said as he carefully lifted the legs and placed them on the soft pillows.

"Ah, h...hurts," the blond groaned.

"Easy, Cowboy, all done. Go back to sleep now," Tanner ordered.

"I'll sit with him while you change," Sylvia told him.

"Thanks," the sharpshooter said as he turned to the cupboard and took out some of the well worn but dry clothing. "How long before the ambulance gets here?"

"They should be here in less than an hour," Mercer said as she examined the injured man. "Anything else wrong besides the injuries I can see?"

"I think he's got some internal injuries."

"I take it you know something about treating injuries like this?"

"Our agency requires we know some basic medicine. His abdomens pretty firm," Tanner said as he changed into the dry clothing.

"Good thing your agency does that. You've done a great job of caring for him. Not many people can set broken bones properly," Mercer said.

"We've had plenty of practice," Tanner told her as he sat beside his friend.

Sylvia left him sitting there and walked to the tiny stove, returning with a cup of hot chocolate and thick fragrant soup. "Drink this," she ordered as he took the cup. She watched as he shivered before sipping the warm beverage.

"Sarah."

"Oh, hell, Chris, stay still," Tanner ordered as the mournful cry came from the injured man. He put the cup back on the floor and placed his hand on his friends' chest.

"S...Sarah, d...don't go. P...please. I n...need y...you and Adam," Larabee cried in his delirium.

"Lie still, Chris," Tanner ordered.

"No! D...don't go," Larabee sobbed as he watched the two people he'd loved and lost leave him to his pain once more. "No!"

"Come on, Cowboy, you ain't got no cause to be fighting like this. You're gonna do more damage if you keep it up," the sharpshooter said as he gently touched the blond, sending strength through his touch.

Larabee shuddered and lay still, his breathing shallow and fast, as he once more opened his eyes. "Vin?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Helps on the way," Tanner explained as he locked eyes with his friend.

"Help?"

"Yeah, Sylvia called an ambulance. It should be here any minute," the younger man explained as he watched the confusion on his friends face.

"Sylvia?"

"That's me, Chris, I'm a Park Ranger," she said as she heard the wailing sirens. "Help's here," she told the two men as she hurried to open the door.

"Hear that, Cowboy, helps here," Tanner said, and saw Larabee nod his head in answer.

Two burly males rushed through the door, the stretcher between them covered in emergency medical supplies. They knelt beside the injured man as Tanner moved out of the way. "What happened?" the first paramedic asked.

"I...I fell," Larabee answered weakly, trembling as the men removed the sleeping bag.

"What's your name?"

"C...Chris," the blond gasped as the two men began placing a cervical collar around his neck.

"Well, Chris, it looks like you took quite a fall," the first paramedic said as he pulled out a stethoscope and listened to Larabee's chest. "I'm Tony, and the guy starting the IV in your arm is Tom. If you just relax we'll make you as comfortable as we can and get you to the clinic, alright?"

"Yeah," Larabee gasped, his body trembling from pain and cold.

"He's got internal injuries as well," Tanner said as he watched the two men efficiently work on his friend.

Tony took out a BP cuff and placed it around Larabee's right arm, carefully avoiding the newly inserted IV line. He nodded as Tom began setting up a second line just above the first.

"Blood Pressure is eighty over fifty. Heart rate's one twenty," Tony said as he picked up an oxygen mask and began placing it over Larabee's face. "We're gonna start giving you oxygen, Chris, it's gonna help you breath easier."

"K."

Tony noted the blood on the bandage covering the splinted left arm and looked up at Tanner.

"The bone's showing through," Tanner answered before the man could voice his question.

"Tom, we've got a compound fracture here," Tony told his partner as he cut the makeshift bandage from the arm. He removed a pressure bandage from its sealed package and secured it around the wound, careful not to jostle the broken bone too much. He felt his patient flinch as he touched his abdomen. The worst area being in the upper left quadrant. "Definitely have some internal injuries here. The faster we get him to the clinic and the medivac chopper the better."

"I took a look at his legs and whoever splinted them did a great job. I think we can leave them as they are and let the doctors look after them," Tom said as he looked up at the worried young man standing over them.

"Yeah, that's the best thing for now," Tony agreed, carefully removing the bandage from the wound on Larabee's forehead. He once more applied a pressure bandage, making sure it was secure.

Larabee tried his best to ignore the pain the men were causing but muffled cries escaped from under the mask.

"Can't you give him something?" Tanner asked.

"That's not advisable right now, Son," Tom said and then turned back to his patient. "Chris I know you're in a lot of pain, but we can't give you anything right now."

"K," the blond answered, his face a mask of pain.

"What's your name, Son?" Tom asked.

"Vin."

"Alright, Vin, you've done a mighty fine job with your friends injuries. Now I'm gonna need you to help us once more."

"What do you want me to do?"

"We're going to need to get Chris on a backboard before we move him," Tom explained.

"You want me to help you logroll him?" Tanner asked.

Tony smiled as the young man knelt beside him. "Do you know how it works?"

"I've done it a few times," Tanner answered.

"Alright. I want you to hold him here," Tony said, indicating the patients' legs. "Sylvia, I need you to push the board underneath him."

"Ok," the Ranger answered.

Tanner nodded as he placed his hands on Larabee's legs, carefully avoiding the scratches bruises and broken bones. He watched as Tom supported Larabee's head and neck and Tony took the shoulders and hips.

"We're going to turn you, Chris. You just lie still and let us do all the work. Alright?"

"A...alright," was the muffled reply.

"On three," Tom ordered. "One, two, three," Chris cried out as his body was turned, unprepared for the searing agony in his abdomen or the screaming pain from his broken limbs. He mercifully lost consciousness as the backboard was gently pushed beneath him and his body was once more turned onto his back.

Tony and Tom quickly secured the straps across the injured man and lifted him onto the stretcher where more straps were added.

"I'm coming with you," Tanner stated as they wheeled the stretcher out of the small cabin.

"Alright," Tony told him. "You ride up front with Tom and make sure you put on your seatbelt," he ordered as the two paramedics secured the stretcher in the back of the ambulance.

"Thanks, Sylvia," Tanner yelled as he climbed into the front of the ambulance.

"You're welcome. Now take care," Sylvia Mercer shouted after him, unsure if he'd heard her or not as the door slammed closed and the ambulance, sirens warbling, raced towards the clinic.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Gift-----2

Vin paced the clinic like a caged tiger. As soon as they arrived Chris was taken into a small room where the doctor began examining him. The sharpshooter walked from one end of the hall to the other, gazing out into the darkened parking area as he waited for the chopper to arrive. He'd placed a call to Buck Wilmington from the desk and explained what happened to Chris.

"Mr. Tanner?"

"Yeah," Tanner looked away from the window as his name was called.

"I'm Dr. Warner."

"How is he, Doc?"

"You're friends in bad shape. He's got a compound fracture of the humerus, that's this bone," he said indicating the one running from the elbow to the shoulder. "He's also broken his collarbone on the same side. He's broken the left femur," he said as he pointed to the bone between the knee and hip, "and the tibula and fibula in his right leg."

"What about the internal injuries?" Tanner asked.

"From all indications it's his spleen and we're not prepared for that here. I just contacted Medivac headquarters and they should be here any minute. They're gonna take him to the trauma centre in Billings."

"Can I sit with him till the chopper gets here?"

The doctor nodded and led him to the small room where his friend had been taken. "Just call me if he needs anything," the doctor said as Vin stepped into the room.

"I will," Tanner answered as he walked up to the stretcher holding his friend. At first he thought Larabee was sleeping but the clenching and unclenching of his right fist told him he was not only awake but in incredible pain. "Hey, Cowboy?"

Larabee opened his glazed eyes and tried to focus on the blurry image standing over him. "V...Vin?" his voice came out muffled from the pain and the oxygen mask covering his face.

"Yeah, Cowboy, it's me. How are you doing?"

"W...wish they'd do s...something for the pain, Vin. C...can't even s...sleep 'cause it's so b...bad," Larabee gasped out.

Vin knew the pain Larabee was feeling must've been tremendous if he was asking for something to help him sleep. "Won't be long more, Pard, the chopper should be here any minute and we'll be headed home."

"H...home?"

"Home for me. Hospital for you," Tanner told him.

"Arg, Vin, it's s...starting to get b...bad a...again," Larabee said.

"Just hold on, Cowboy," Tanner said as he reached down and clasped the blonds' right hand.

Larabee latched onto the offering unaware of the pain his vice like grip was causing the other man. Nothing seemed to help the agony that controlled his mind and body. "G...God, Vin, I'm sorry," he gasped.

"Sorry about what?" Tanner asked, confused at the apology from his friend.

"R...ruined your b...birthday p...present," Larabee answered painfully.

"No you didn't, Pard. This birthdays gonna be the best ever as long as you stick around," the younger man said.

The door opened and the doctor came back into the room. "Mr. Larabee, the chopper is here and I'm going to get you ready for transport."

Larabee couldn't find the strength to answer as he closed his eyes and tried to ride out the pain. "Y...you c...coming too, V...Vin?" the weak man finally asked.

"Of course I am," Tanner assured him as two men entered the room.

"Is he ready, Doc?"

"Yes. Here's the chart with his vitals and a list of injuries," he said as he placed the chart at the end of the stretcher. He patted Larabee's bare right shoulder as one of the men unhooked the oxygen mask from the wall and attached it to a portable cylinder.

The second man checked the IV lines and made sure they were running properly, "You ready to get out of here," he asked the injured man.

"Hmm," Larabee answered.

"I'm coming along," Tanner said.

"We don't usually take passengers but from the looks of you I'd say you need to get checked over your self," the first man answered as they wheeled the stretcher out of the clinic and into the waiting chopper.

Larabee groaned as tremors racked his body. He felt so cold and tired yet he was afraid to close his eyes, afraid he wouldn't open them again. As raw agony once more took control of his mind he felt the soft but firm touch of a hand grip his arm. He looked into the bright blue eyes. Knowing his friend was watching his back the blond relaxed and let sleep take over.

"Dr. Midland will patch you right up, Cowboy," Tanner assured the injured man, as he looked out the window at the night sky.

**M7M7M7M7M7**

The flight to Billings Saint Vincent's hospital was uneventful as the injured man stayed unconscious. The chopper touched down on the roof as dawn broke over the sleeping city. Stacey Midland and Tom Parker met them; both doctors had been called as soon as the identity of the injured man had been revealed.

"How're his vitals?" Midland asked as she helped pull the stretcher from the chopper.

"BP's eighty over fifty. Heart rate is one twenty. Temperature one hundred and one point six. Breathing rapid and shallow," the paramedic called as he helped push the stretcher towards the open door.

"Alright, people, we got work to do. Vin, the others are in the waiting room. I'll come see you as soon as I know anything," Midland said as they wheeled Larabee into Trauma one.

Tanner stood his ground outside the door, leaning exhaustedly against the wall.

Inside the fully equipped Trauma room nurses and doctors worked to stabilize Chris Larabee.

"Hang two units of O negative blood and cross and type," Parker ordered as he listened to the patients' chest. "Stacey set up for a mini Laparotomy. I want to see what's happening internally," he continued to bark orders as he continued his examination. "Ninheve, insert a foley," he added as he set up to insert an NG tube down Larabee's nostril.

Stacey Midland watched as Peggy attached an oxygen saturation probe to the unconscious patient's right index finger. Years of being part of this team had it running like a well-oiled machine. Things were being done before they even finished the giving the orders. "All set, Tom," she said as they scrubbed their hands and performed the mini Lap.

"Damn, let's get him to surgery immediately. Call Dr. Frost in orthopaedics and have him meet us there," Parker ordered, worried about the unresponsive patient.

"I'm going to let his men know what's happening and I'll join you in the OR," Midland said as she hurried from the room, nearly barrelling into the young man standing there. "I thought I told you to go to the waiting room," she barked.

"How is he, Doc?" Tanner asked softly.

"Let's go see the others and I'll fill you all in at once," Midland said as she led the way.

Wilmington was the first to see the two people approaching the glass doors, "They're here," he said as he opened the door. "Vin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Buck."

"Doc, how's Chris?" Jackson asked.

"I only have a couple of minutes. So if you guys will settle down I'll tell you what we know," she watched as they all sat down, including Vin Tanner. "We're taking Chris up to surgery right away. We performed a mini Laparotomy and it showed evidence of blood in the abdomen. We have to find out where it's coming from and fix it. We've called Dr, Frost and he'll be there as well. Chris is shocky and unresponsive right now. The head wound's not too bad but he's definitely showing signs of a concussion."

"Dr. Midland, Dr. Parker said for you to come right away," Ninheve said as she poked her head in the door.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything else. Vin, have your hands checked by a nurse and then get some sleep before you collapse," she ordered as she followed the young nurse out of the room.

Tanner leaned back against the couch, his head throbbing from worry and lack of sleep. He rubbed his eyes before looking at the five men he called friends. "Chris fell and I couldn't stop him," his voice cracked with emotion as he relived the terrifying scene on the mountain.

Sanchez heard the pain in the sharpshooter's voice and sat beside him. He could see the lines of strain and worry on the handsome face and knew this man was in hell. A hell built by his own feelings of guilt. "Vin, Brother Chris will be fine."

"You didn't see him, Josiah. He's in so much pain and they couldn't even give him anything for it. I tried to catch him but I was too late. He f...fell down the c...cliff and I swear I heard his bones b...break. It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion and I almost laughed. Kept thinking it was like the old Bionic man movies. You know where he runs in slow motion only Chris was falling in slow motion and every sound was amplified," Tanner told them, shocking them all by his open emotions.

"Vin, how longs it been since you slept?" Jackson asked carefully examining the blisters on the young man's hands.

"I don't know. What time is it?"

"It's seven am," Dunne answered.

"Chris and me left at five am yesterday morning. Slept a few hours before we left. Supposed to have been a fun day," Tanner's voice had suddenly gone flat and his friends began to worry about his state of mind.

"Vin, why don't you lie down and get some rest?" Jackson suggested, worried that the younger man seemed to be in shock now that the adrenalin rush of getting help for Larabee was over.

"I'll get you a pillow, Vin," Dunne said as he went in search of a nurse.

"He's sleeping, Nathan," Sanchez said as he felt the younger man's body relax against him.

"He needs it," Jackson told them. "I'll get one of the nurses to come take a look at his hands," he said as he left the room.

"How's he doing?" Midland asked as she stepped into the OR.

"He's had 3 units of packed cells. The blood pressure is holding at about ninety. We have 3 more units of packed cells and 4 units of fresh frozen plasma available. The blood bank is on standby and they can get us more blood if we need it"

Stacey noted the blood had been placed in a warmer, she knew this was being done because the patient was already cold and they didn't want to chance a rapid drop in temperature. "Let's get the blood bank to start working on another 4 units. I have a feeling we're going to need it," she ordered.

"All set, Dr. Parker," the anaesthesiologist said as he finished checking the monitors and made sure the ventilator was doing its job.

"Alright, people, let's do this," Parker said as he began the Laparotomy on his patients abdomen. As soon as he made the tiny incision blood welled up and flowed freely down the taut stomach. "Damn, we definitely have a bleeder here."

"His blood pressure's dropping Tom," Midland said as she looked at the overhead monitors.

"Run more fluids into him. Come on, Chris, just hang on a little longer. Stacey, I found the bleeder. There's a small laceration on his liver," Parker said as he worked to repair the injury.

"Tom, blood pressures still dangerously low," Midland said.

"I know, Stacey. It looks like there's damage to the spleen as well. I'm going to remove it," he told her and saw her head nod in agreement as blood continued to escape Larabee's body at an alarming rate. "Open up those IV's. Let's get some of that blood and plasma into him."

"How're the rest of his vitals?"

"Temperature's continuing to hold. Blood pressure seems to have levelled off. Oxygen saturation is at ninety nine," the anaesthesiologist answered as the nurse changed the rapidly emptying IV bag on the pole. A second nurse removed the empty blood bag and hung the fourth unit."

"Got it," Parker said as he removed the spleen. "Now to close him up."

Midland assisted Parker in closing up the incision and then turned to the anaesthetist. "Is he ok for Orthopaedics?" she asked worriedly.

"He's stabilized somewhat since we've pumped the blood and fluids into him. So yeah, I'd say he'll be ok for Dr. Frost to perform his surgery."

"Paul," Midland said.

"Thanks, Stacey," Frost said as his fresh team stood in to take over. He expertly performed an open reduction and fixation on the humerus, and then carefully immobilized the broken collarbone. He performed the same procedure on the left femur, glad to see the patients' blood pressure pick up a little.

Midland and Parker stood back and watched the procedures, constantly checking the monitors for any sign the patient was running into trouble. Stacey glanced at the large clock and saw that two and a half hours had passed since they'd started working on the injured man.

Another two and a half hours passed before each of Larabee's broken bones had been treated. Dr. Frost finished his work and turned to Midland and Parker. "Barring any unforeseen problems that's all I can do for him for now."

"Thanks, Paul," Midland said as she watched the ventilator tube being removed from the patient.

Once the ventilator was completely removed the anaesthesiologist spoke softly to Larabee. "Chris, can you hear me?" he asked.

Midland watched as her most frequent patient made small sounds in his throat, "I'm going to see his friends and let them know how he's doing," she told her colleagues.

"Alright, Stacey, tell them they can see him later if everything's ok."

"I will, Tom, See you both later," she said.

**M7M7M7MM7M7**

"Drink this."

Vin Tanner reached for the cup Jackson held out to him. He sipped at the rich chocolate drink, shivering as a chill ran down his spine.

"Are you feeling alright, Mr. Tanner?" Standish asked.

"Just a little cold, Ez," Tanner answered.

The door opened and all eyes turned to see Stacey Midland enter.

"How's Chris?" Tanner asked

"Is Chris alright?" Wilmington asked.

"Is he out of surgery?" Dunne asked.

"Doc?" Jackson said as he noticed the tired lines on the woman's face.

Midland sat next to Vin on the couch, her eyes turning from one man to the next before speaking. "Chris came through surgery alright, although his blood pressure bottomed out and we thought we might lose him. We stabilized him with fluids and warmed blood and plasma transfusions," she explained. "He had a small laceration on his liver and Tom repaired that."

"Was that the only internal injury?"

"No, Vin, we had to remove his spleen. There was damage to it and it was leaking blood into his abdomen."

"What about the broken bones?" Dunne asked.

"Dr. Frost from orthopaedics performed an open reduction and fixation on his femur and humerus and immobilized his shoulder. The right leg will be put in a cast tomorrow and he'll also be placed in traction. The wound on his forehead has been stitched as well. He's got numerous scratches all over but Vin did a great job of keeping everything clean. There doesn't seem to be any sign of infection in them. That's about all I can tell you right now," she said.

"I want to see him."

"Now how did I know you were going to say that, Vin?" Midland said with a grin.

"Doc," Tanner said exasperatedly.

"Alright, Vin, but only for a few minutes. Then I want you to go home and get some rest. They'll be moving him to ICU pretty soon. You guys give them an hour and then you can go up. Just remember he's going to be sleeping the rest of the day. The anaesthetic alone will keep him groggy but we've also started him on pain meds," she said.

"Sure, Doc," Wilmington said.

"I'm going to go check on his progress. Vin, have you eaten yet?"

"No, he hasn't" Jackson answered and received a stern look from the younger man.

"Don't you come near the ICU till you've got something inside you and I don't mean chips or chocolate bars. Next thing you know you'll end up on an IV next to Chris and I don't want to put the nursing staff through that again. Nathan, Josiah, make sure you get him to eat," Midland ordered as she left the room.

"Sure Doc," Sanchez said. "Well, Brothers, looks like it's another trip to the cafeteria."

"Shit, Josiah, I hate hospital food when I'm stuck in here and you want me to go there now?"

"It's either that or we go out," Jackson told him.

"I'm not leaving till I see Chris," Tanner said.

"Then it's the cafeteria," Wilmington said as he pulled the younger to his feet.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Tanner stepped into the ICU and walked over to the bed that held the battered form of his friend. He looked at the metal contraption over the bed. Both legs were in traction and Vin winced, knowing how uncomfortable Chris was going to be when he woke up. The pins sticking out of his knee, holding the left leg in place, were painful just to look at. "How's he doing?" he asked the nurse.

"He's holding his own right now," she told him as she drained and measured the urine output from the Foley. "Why don't you talk to him?"

Tanner nodded and reached for the pale hand under the thin blanket. "Hey, Cowboy, I told you we'd make it. Now you just gotta fight a little more, a little longer, and a little harder," he said. He noticed the usual array of tubes, from IV's to Nasal canulas to a NG, to the Foley catheter, but was glad to see one missing. "At least you don't have that damned ventilator tube stuck down your throat." He returned the nurse's smile as he caught her looking at him.

Stacey Midland stepped up beside Tanner and smiled. "He's doing well, Vin," she said as she took a filled syringe from her pocket.

"What's that?" Tanner asked.

"It's called Pneumovax and it's given whenever a patient's spleen is removed," she told him as she swabbed an area on Larabee's right shoulder before injecting the medication. "Now, I think it's time you got some rest. Let one of the others sit with him for today and you'll be here when he wakes up in the morning."

"I'd rather stay with him."

"Vin, we had a deal. You get to see him and then you go home and get some rest."

"But..."

"No buts. Get out of here or I'll have you banned for twenty-four hours. Go home and get some rest and you can come back in eight," she told him.

"I want to be here when he wakes up."

"He won't be waking up until tomorrow morning, Vin. Now go home," she ordered.

"Alright," Tanner said as replaced his friends hand on the bed. "I'll be back, Cowboy," he said softly.

By the time everyone visited with Chris Larabee an hour had passed and Vin was feeling the lack of sleep and the emotional turmoil of the past two days. He rubbed his eyes as Josiah took his arm. "Come on, Brother, you can stay at my place," he offered.

"Thanks, Josiah, I am kinda tired."

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one," Sanchez said, noting the dark circles under the younger man's eyes. The worry and stress could be seen in the lines on his face. "Buck's gonna stay with him, Vin, he won't be alone."

"I know. I just..."

"You just need to get some rest," Sanchez said as he led the sharpshooter out of hospital.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Gift-----3

It was well after midnight when Vin Tanner returned to the hospital. The familiar form of Buck Wilmington seated at Larabee's bedside brought a hint of a smile to his face. _'You're always there for him, Buck. I wonder if he realizes just what kind of friend he has in you,'_ he thought as he stepped into the room.

"Morning, Pard," Wilmington said as he stood up and stretched his stiff body. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Slept at Josiah's house."

"How long?"

"Couple of hours."

"Did you sleep or just lie down?"

"I slept, Buck."

"Alright, Pard. I'm gonna go stretch out in the waiting room. Come get me if he wakes up."

"Sure thing, Buck," Tanner said as he took over the vacated seat. He watched his friend's face closely for a few minutes and was relieved to see no sign of pain on the handsome features. The hours crawled by as he watched the nurse care for his friend. Vin leaned his head back in the chair and without realizing it, dozed off. His eyes snapped open as he heard a rustling sound on the bed beside him.

"Chris," he said softly, smiling as he heard a low guttural sound in response. "Come on, Cowboy, open your eyes."

"V...Vin," the dry raspy voice said.

"Yeah, it's me."

"M...made it?"

"We did, Cowboy," Tanner assured his friend.

"Y...you alright," Larabee asked and started to cough.

The nurse was instantly at his side, a sponge in her hand. She wiped his dry lips with the sponge and looked into his half open eyes. "How do you feel, Chris?" she asked.

"I'm fine," his usual response brought a smile to Vin's face.

"How's the pain right now?"

"I...it's ok," he answered.

"Now why don't I believe you?" the nurse laughed. "Do you want something for the pain now?"

"N...no," he answered automatically, grimacing as he tried to move around on the bed.

"Well, it's six-fifteen and Dr. Parker and Dr. Midland have just started rounds. We'll see what they want to do," the nurse said with a smile.

"You know, Cowboy, the nurses in here are getting to know you too well," Tanner said with a grin.

"Hmm," Larabee said as his eyes began drifting shut again.

Tanner sat back in the chair, "You go back to sleep, Chris."

"The same could be said for you, Vin, I'm sure I told you to let one of the others sit with him," Midland said as she entered the room.

Tanner had the good grace to look away, "I slept," he said.

"Not nearly long enough. Now if you'll excuse me I want to check my patient," she said.

"I'll be back, Cowboy," Tanner said as he saw the green eyes watching him.

Larabee gave a slight nod and watched the other man leave the room, passing Tom Parker along the way.

"How are you feeling, Chris?" Parker asked as he watched Midland check his chart.

"Tired," Larabee answered.

"Well that's to be expected. You've been through a lot over the past two days. How's the pain?" Parker asked.

"Ok," Larabee lied again.

"Is it?" Midland's eyebrows narrowed.

"N...not really," Larabee answered, knowing this woman could see right through him.

"Set up a morphine infusion pump," she ordered, writing the rate and new orders on his chart.

"Yes, Doctor," the nurse said.

"While she's getting that ready let's have a look at you, shall we?" Parker said as he began checking the vital signs and the surgical incisions from the day before.

Chris gritted his teeth against the pain as Midland and Parker did a thorough examination of his injuries. He was relieved when they stood back and said they were finished. He watched as they ran the morphine infusion system into the existing IV line in his right hand. As soon as the medication hit his system he felt an immediate lowering of the agony caused by his injuries. "Thanks," he said softly.

"You're welcome, Chris. Next time be honest about the pain. You don't have to be strong all the time," Midland said.

"How long?" Larabee asked as he indicated the metal contraption above his bed.

"Well, your right leg will be placed in a cast today so it won't need traction."

"What about the left one?"

"That one was a little more serious and will need to be in traction for at least two weeks. Your left arm and shoulder will also be kept immobilized."

"Is that all?"

"You had some internal injuries as well," Parker explained.

"What kind?" Larabee asked, his eyes growing heavy with sleep.

"We repaired a small laceration to your liver and removed your spleen," Midland explained.

Larabee swallowed and tried to keep his eyes open. The pain had all but disappeared to be replaced by a feeling of exhaustion. He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Get some rest, Chris, we'll be moving you to a private room later today," Midland told him.

"K," the blond answered finally letting his mind and body relax in sleep.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7**

The next time Chris Larabee opened his eyes he was in a different room and felt a little overwhelmed by the amount of equipment around his bed. He knew it was probably the same equipment he'd had in ICU but he hadn't really been awake to see it. The traction holding his left leg in place was still over his bed as was a triangular object he didn't recognize. He moved his head and groaned as flashes of light danced before his eyes and lancing pain exploded in his head.

"Easy, Chris," Jackson said as he stood next to the bed.

"Nathan?"

"That's right. How do you feel?"

"Don't know. What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Jackson asked worriedly. He knew Larabee was still suffering the effects of a concussion and hoped his confusion was temporary.

The blond closed his eyes, using his right hand to gently rub his throbbing temples, carefully avoiding the bandaged area on his forehead. "I remember f...falling. Vin was t...there!" his eyes shot open and panic replaced the pained look on his face. "Oh, God, N...Nathan. Is he...?"

"Easy, Chris. Vin's just fine. I made him go with Buck and the others to get something to eat."

The panic on his face was replaced by relief, "Vin's ok?"

"He's fine."

"Thank God," Larabee said, closing his eyes in an effort to rid himself of the painful lights. He soon drifted off to sleep, content in the fact that his friends were around him.

"Hello, Chris."

Larabee opened his eyes and gazed at the pretty nurse standing beside him. "H...hello," he said as he tried to sit up, gasping at the pain the movement caused.

"Now you just lie still and let me look after you. My name's Ninheve, and I'll be here all day," she said. "Would you like me to raise your head a little?"

"Please," he said.

Ninheve raised his head so it was easier for him to look around. He wasn't surprised to see six men standing and sitting around his room, his heart filled with joy as he realized he would heal and his friends would be there to help him. "Never thought I'd be glad to wake up in a hospital," he said softly. He sipped gratefully from the glass of water Ninheve held to his lips.

Tanner stepped closer, making sure he stayed out of the nurse's way. "I'm glad you think so, Cowboy, cause it looks like you'll be here for awhile."

"Don't bet on it," Larabee told him.

"Chris," Larabee looked into Ninheve's concerned eyes. "This is one time you don't have a choice. You're looking at at least two weeks in traction which means you won't even be out of bed for at least that long."

"Looks like you're stuck, Stud. Good thing you've got such a pretty nurse to look after you," the ladies man smiled as the nurse blushed.

"You gentlemen can stay for another few minute but then I want you gone. He needs his rest and I know from past experience he won't get any with you around," she told them as she checked the dosage on the morphine infusion pump and IV line. "I'll be back shortly and you guys had better be gone," she warned and looked back at her patient. "Chris, just push the button if you need anything."

"Thanks," he said as she left him to his friends.

"Well, Brother, it's good to see you awake," Sanchez remarked.

"Yes, Mr. Larabee, it is good to see you back among the living," Standish agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Larabee said tiredly. "Damn, can't seem to stay a...awake," he said through a yawn.

"You've been through a lot, Chris, that, and the medications will make you tired. Go ahead and get some sleep," Jackson told him, patting his right shoulder in a gesture of friendship and comfort.

"Hmm," Larabee mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

Vin watched the others leave and then sat down in the chair next to his best friend's bed. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder back to the fall. He relived the nightmare of seeing Chris's body bounce off the side of the cliff and hit every piece of debris on the way to the bottom.

Chris Larabee was having the same experience. His fist clenched as he relived the nightmare fall. Crying out as his body slammed up against the rocks along the way. His last thought was of his friend as he spotted the shape of the man above him. "Vin!" he shouted.

"Chris!" Tanner cried out.

Two pairs of pain filled eyes met, each man knowing what the other had been dreaming. Each thankful to have the other one close by.

"You alright, Cowboy?" Tanner asked worriedly.

"T...think so," Larabee coughed.

"Here." Tanner said as he placed the straw at his friends' lips.

Chris sipped a small amount of the liquid before closing his eyes, snapping them open instantly as he once more remembered the nightmare. "Thanks, Cowboy," he said.

"For what?"

"For saving my life out there."

"It was my fault you fell in the first place."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were there because of me."

"What?" Larabee asked incredulously, using the triangle over his head to pull himself further up in the bed, crying out as pain radiated from the incisions on his body.

"Lay still, Chris. I'll raise your head a little more," Tanner told him.

"Thanks," the blond gasped as he relaxed back against the pillows. "Now let's get something straight, Vin. None of this is anybodies fault. The trip was my idea. The bear, the rain, the rock crumbling was nature. God, Vin, you can't take the blame for any of this. If you hadn't been there I'd be dead," he said honestly.

"You did it for me," Tanner told him.

"Yes, Vin, I did and I'd do it all over again. All except the slide down the cliff that is," Larabee laughed. He reached out and took the younger man's arm. "You've got nothing to feel guilty about, Cowboy," he said firmly.

Tanner swallowed the lump in his throat, "I thought I'd lost you," he said. "You're the closest thing to a brother I've ever had, Chris. When I saw you lying at the bottom of the cliff I was sure you were dead. Felt like a part of me died too."

"Vin, in our line of work we face death on a daily basis. I thought the trip would be a great way to show you how much your friendship means to me. I've told you before that you and I may not have been born brothers but we're brothers in every other sense of the word. I'm here," he said pointing to Tanner's heart, "and I always will be. Now get rid of that long face and go find out if they're bringing me anything to eat today. I can't seem to remember the last time I ate," Larabee grinned, glad to see the forlorn look leave the younger man's face.

"Alright, Cowboy," Tanner said, a smile masking the pain he still felt. "Are you sure you want something to eat? We are talking hospital food."

"Oh, damn, forgot about that. Think you could rustle something in?"

"No, he will not!"

Larabee looked past Tanner at the nurse just entering the room, a tray in her hand.

"This is all you get today," she said as she placed the tray on his table, sliding it across the bed.

"Oh, yum," he said as she revealed the simple, all fluid lunch.

Tanner laughed at the sick look that came over the injured man's face. "I don't envy you, Pard," he said.

Larabee spooned the bland broth into his mouth, a grimace immediately coming to his face. "Ninheve, thought this was supposed to be good for me?"

The nurse laughed as she left the room. "Eat it all, Chris," she ordered.

By the time Larabee finished eating he was yawning again. "Seems like all I ever do anymore," he said as he closed his eyes.

"You sleep, Cowboy, I'll watch your back," Tanner said automatically.

**M7M7MM7M7M7**

Three weeks later Chris Larabee sat on the couch in Vin Tanner's home. Both legs propped up on a footstool, a blanket tucked around his sleeping form.

Six men gathered round the form, watching him closely. He'd been released from the hospital that morning under the promise that he wouldn't be alone. Vin's offer of his home as a place to rest and get well was eagerly accepted over staying at the hospital.

The TV was turned down so as not to wake the injured man, the men stopping themselves from cheering as another run scored.

"I don't remember ever seeing you guys so quiet."

"Chris," Dunne's excited voice cried.

"Thought you were sleeping, Stud," Wilmington observed.

"Done enough sleeping. What's the score of the game?"

"Tied at three right now," Sanchez answered.

"Here, Chris," Jackson said, as he handed Larabee two pills.

"What's that?" Larabee asked.

"The pain meds Dr. Midland sent home with you," Jackson answered.

"I don't need them Nate," Larabee protested as he moved on the couch.

"Humor me," Jackson said as he continued to hold out the pills and a glass of water.

"Oh, hell, Nathan, you're not gonna let this go are you?"

"No," Jackson said, grinning as the blond took the pills, swallowing them with the water.

"Good boy, Stud," Wilmington laughed.

"Shut up, Buck," Larabee snapped but couldn't help smiling at his friend.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Larabee lay in bed thinking. The others helped Vin get him settled for the night with a promise they'd be back to help get him out of bed the next morning. The casts on his legs and the immobilized left arm made it hard for him to do anything on his own and he'd finally stopped fighting his friend's help. He looked up as Vin Tanner entered the room.

"Here's your pills," the sharpshooter grinned.

"Ah, hell, Tanner, not you too?"

"Sorry, Cowboy, Dr. Midland made me promise and so did Nathan."

"Can't you just tell them I took them?"

"You keep telling me I don't lie very well, Chris," Tanner smiled, realizing he'd finally found a way to use Larabee's own words against him.

"Damn, Vin, that's mean," Larabee said as he swallowed the pills with water.

"Go to sleep, Cowboy," Tanner ordered as he took the empty glass and turned out the lights.

"Thanks, Vin, thanks for everything," Larabee said as he settled into the blankets and slept peacefully for the first time since the accident.

Tanner crawled into his own bed after checking to make sure his friend was sleeping comfortably. His own sleep was also nightmare free as he was content in the knowledge that Chris Larabee would make a full recovery.

M7M7M7M7M7M7

Chris opened his eyes to sunshine pouring into the window. The pain in his arm, legs and abdomen was easier to manage and he was now going to refuse any more pain medication.

"Morning, Chris."

"Vin," Larabee said as he watched his friend bring a tray into the room. "I can eat at the table you know?"

"Well the guys aren't here yet and I figured you'd be hungry by now," Tanner explained as he placed the tray on the floor, lifted his friend and placed extra pillows behind him. He placed the tray of cereal, toast, and juice on Larabee's lap.

"What's this," Larabee asked, picking up a small wrapped package off the tray.

"Something the guys and I thought you might enjoy," Tanner grinned.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see."

Larabee awkwardly opened the gift, closing his eyes and laughing as he saw the title of the book, "Tanner!" he exclaimed, trying to keep a straight face but losing it as he read the name aloud. "How to Survive any Disaster," he laughed.

"Open it," Tanner suggested.

Chris opened the book and once more burst into laughter. All his friends as well as Midland and Parker had signed the book. The one that stood out among them all was from the nurse who'd helped care for him.

"Next time you decide to slide down a cliff make sure it's covered in snow and you use a safety toboggan...Ninheve." 

The two men laughed as the blond placed the book beside him on the bed. For the first time since Chris Larabee had fallen the laughter was warm and heartfelt.

THE END!!!!!! 


End file.
